The present invention is related to an improved creeper for use in the repair and maintenance of railcars. More specifically, the present invention is related to an improved creeper which allows easy, and safe, transit under a railcar.
Railcar maintenance is an ongoing activity. In general, a railcar comprises a frame on an undercarriage with some type of cargo holding element, such as a flat bed or a superstructure, on the frame. Superstructures extend above the frame and are configured to carry some form of cargo. Superstructures include various carrier devices such as container boxes, car carriers, chemical containers, grain containers, livestock containers and the like without limit thereto.
The undercarriage includes the wheel assembly and operational systems such as braking, which may be considered part of the wheel assembly, hydraulics, communication links, etc. Due to the large number of components associated with the undercarriage, or below the frame, there is a constant need for maintenance personnel to work under the railcar. There are inherent dangers associated with personnel working under a railcar. Due to the overhead height the personnel must crawl, bend over, or walk in a squatted fashion to reach access to the underside of the railcar. This is obviously in conflict with good ergonomic practice and uncomfortable to the personnel. It is not uncommon for the personnel to stand up, either accidentally or in response to discomfort, which may cause contact between the personnel and the railcar.
There has been an ongoing need for a creeper which is specifically suited for use under a railcar.